culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Di Giorgio
| birth_place = Waukegan, Illinois, U.S. | death_date = | instrument = Bass, guitar, keyboard, vocals | genre = Death metal, black metal, thrash metal, power metal, progressive metal, hard rock, jazz fusion, speed metal, symphonic metal, folk metal, heavy metal | occupation = Musician, songwriter | years_active = | label = | associated_acts = Death, Sadus, Autopsy, Futures End, Control Denied, Testament, Quo Vadis, Vintersorg, Iced Earth, Sebastian Bach, Dragonlord, Charred Walls of the Damned, Soen, Obituary, Ephel Duath, Obscura, Anatomy of I | website = http://www.SteveDigiorgio.com}} Steve Di Giorgio (born November 7, 1967, Waukegan, Illinois) is an American musician of Italian descent. Di Giorgio has played bass guitar in heavy metal and death metal bands such as Death, Autopsy, Control Denied, Ephel Duath, Obscura, Artension, Faust, Memorain, Painmuseum, Suicide Shift, Soen, Vintersorg, Dragonlord, Iced Earth, Sebastian Bach, Obituary, and is a founding member of Sadus. He is a founding member of the jazz band Dark Hall and is currently the bass player for Futures End, Synesis Absorption, Mythodea, Charred Walls of the Damned, Anatomy of I and Testament. Along with his bass duties in Sadus he also plays keyboards. Within his genre, Di Giorgio is respected for his highly technical playing skills. He is also widely credited with being the first bassist to bring fretless bass playing into the heavy/extreme metal genre. Equipment Di Giorgio plays two custom Mjolnir basses by Thor Bass; a custom made 5-string fretless model which he has converted to a 3-string and a custom-built 6 string fretless. He also plays custom ESP basses. He is mostly seen with a F-series fretless 5-string bass in a dark green finish, but also uses a very unusual double-neck construction with a fretted and a fretless neck in one body. He currently uses an EBS Fafner head as his main sound, but has also used Ampeg and Randall in the past.Guitar World's Bass Guitar Magazine (June 2007) ;Steve's bass guitars: * 4001 Custom Rickenbacker (1981) * Fully Custom Homemade Fender-Like Fretless (1991) * 4001 Rickenbacker (1975) * Custom Carvin BB75F (1996) * Custom Carvin BB75 (1999) * ESP – LTD F-205 (1999) * ESP Custom Forest 5-string Fretless (1999) * ESP Doubleneck Bass * Thor Bass Mjolnir 5-string fretless (2008), since converted to be played with only 3 strings. * Thor Bass Mjolnir 6-string Fretless (2010) * Thor Bass Freyja 7-string Fretted (2013) * 4003W Rickenbacker modified with a fretless ebony fretboard by Larry Davis (2014) * Ibanez BTB1605E with a fretless neck (2016) Discography * Sadus – Illusions (1988) * Autopsy – Severed Survival (1989, session) * Sadus – Swallowed in Black (1990) * Autopsy – Fiend for Blood (1991, session) * Death – Human (1991) * Sadus – A Vision of Misery (1992) * Death – Individual Thought Patterns (1993) * Sadus – Elements of Anger (1997) * Testament – The Gathering (1999) * Control Denied – The Fragile Art of Existence (1999) * James Murphy – Feeding the Machine (1999) * Testament – First Strike Still Deadly (2001) * Dragonlord – Rapture (2001) * Iced Earth – Horror Show (2001) * Vintersorg – Visions from the Spiral Generator (2002) * Artension – Future World (2004) * Lunaris – Cyclic (2004, guest) * Quo Vadis – Defiant Imagination (2004, session) * Takayoshi Ohmura – Nowhere to Go (2004) * Vintersorg – The Focusing Blur (2004) * PainmuseuM – Metal for Life (2005) * Various artists – Roadrunner United (2005) * Rob van der Loo – Freak Neil inc. Characters (2005, guest) * Sadus – Out for Blood (2006) * Scariot – Momentum Shift (2007, session) * Sebastian Bach – Angel Down (2007) * Necro – Death Rap (2007) * Roger Staffelbach's Angel of Eden – The End of Never (2007, session) * Futures End – Memoirs of a Broken Man (2009) * Faust – From Glory To Infinity '' (2009) * Charred Walls of the Damned – ''Charred Walls of the Damned (2010) * Heathen – The Evolution of Chaos (2010, guest) * Christian Muenzner – Timewarp (2011, guest) * Charred Walls of the Damned – Cold Winds on Timeless Days (2011) * Johnny Newman – More than Ever (2011) * Anatomy of I – Substratum (2011) * Sylencer – A Lethal Dose of Truth (2012, guest) * Ephel Duath – On Death And Cosmos (2012) * Soen – Cognitive (2012) * Memorain – Evolution (2012) * Mythodea – Mythodea (2013) * Artlantica – Across the Seven Seas (2013, session) * Jeff Hughell – Chaos Labyrinth (2013, guest on track 3) * Gone In April - Threads Of Existence (2016) * Testament – Brotherhood of the Snake (2016) * Counter-World Experience – Pulsar (2016, guest on track 7) References Category:1967 births Category:American heavy metal bass guitarists Category:American people of Italian descent Category:Black metal musicians Category:Death (metal band) members Category:Death metal musicians Category:Guitarists from Illinois Category:Iced Earth members Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Illinois Category:People from Waukegan, Illinois